DESOLADA
by Persephone.Gray88
Summary: Desolada y desorientada, no comprendía sus manos llenas de sangre, ni el porqué de su víctima. OS - DM/HG (Tragedia - Drama) - Historia participante en el Concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página Citas Dramione en Facebook


DESOLADA

MALFOY MANOR

—¿Que hice? —me pregunto una y otra vez, mientras observo la sangre que se escurre entre mis dedos.

Me deshago en temblores y cierro mis ojos tratando de pararlos, gran error. En la oscuridad de mis párpados cerrados, mi mente empieza a revivir cada momento de mi locura, de mi pecado.

—De tu salvación —me dice una voz en el fondo de mi mente.

Abro mis ojos súbitamente y me doy cuenta que están atiborrados de lágrimas. Llevo mi mano a mi rostro y paro el camino de una de ellas, dejando una mancha roja en mi mejilla. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y regresan todas esas escenas a mi mente...

—¡Nooooo! —siento un golpe tras otro, hasta que uno considerablemente fuerte me hace caer al suelo. Craso error... Una patada, dos, tres, cuatro y ya perdí la cuenta—. Por favor déjame —logro articular en un débil susurro.

—¿Que te deje? —preguntó enloquecido Ron, agarrándome del cabello para acercar mi rostro al suyo—. No Hermione, no te dejaré nunca. Tú me perteneces y ahora vas a aprender cuál es tu lugar —me dice mientras su aliento alcoholizado impacta en mi magullado rostro. Y solo siento asco, un asco puro por él y sobretodo por mí.

—¿Cómo pude fijarme en esta bestia? —me pregunto internamente, una y otra vez.

—Jamás debiste engañarme con esa escoria de Malfoy, te has convertido solo en una puta —me sigue reclamando.

—Ronald escúchame, tú estás mal —trato de razonar con él—, nosotros no estamos juntos desde hace años.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas? —se pone histérico—. Tu y yo somos la pareja perfecta, estamos destinados desde que nos conocimos y ahora por un maldito mortífago me dejas de lado —me vuelve a agarrar de los cabellos hasta alzarla a la altura de su rostro—. No Hermione, ya veo que a ti te gustan los chicos malos, así que seré así como te gusta —me termina diciendo con una sonrisa lasciva, que solo me provoca nauseas; para luego aventarme bruscamente al piso.

Intento arrastrarme hasta a una esquina rogando a Merlín que se olvide de mí, pero eso era mucho pedir. De pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos labios en mi cuello y unas manos recorriéndome toscamente, provocándome daño y dolor en mi piel amoratada.

—No por favor —suplico, pero no para. Al contrario escucho el sonido del cierre de su pantalón.

—Ayúdenme... Auxilio —vuelvo a suplicar en llanto, pero nadie me escucha; estoy sola en este mundo abusivo. Draco no volvería hasta mañana de un viaje de negocios y ya sería demasiado tarde.

—¿Auxilio? Así no decías cuando te revolcabas con ese maldito de seguro —me reclama con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Parece más un monstruo, una bestia, un animal; dispuesto a obtener lo que vino a buscar desde un principio.

—Tu solo eres mía y ahora te enseñaré eso —me vuelve a decir antes de entrar en mi impetuosamente. Yo jadeo... Pero no de placer, trato de luchar y separarlo. Lo intento repetidas veces, sin éxito alguno, él es más fuerte.

En mi desesperación busco desconectarme para no sentir más, pero es imposible. Me siento muerta y sucia. Así que volteo el rostro a un lado para no ver lo que me está haciendo, el hombre que amé hace mucho y quedo viendo solo la foto de mi verdadero amor, Draco.

De pronto algo llama mi atención, es un pedazo de vidrio en forma triangular, resultado de la golpiza que me dio ese maldito.

—Cógelo —escucho en mi mente—. Mátalo y sálvate —vuelvo a escuchar.

—Yo no soy una asesina —me digo.

—No seas estúpida... ¡Mátalo! — grita esa voz en mi cabeza y no pude aguantar más. Estiré mi brazo, logrando que mi mano llegue con facilidad.

—¡Aaaaaaaah! —puñalada.

—¡Nooooo! —sangre.

—¡Por favor! —miedo.

—¡Auxilio! —satisfacción.

Y luego silencio...

Pero no podía acabar tan rápido, él se iba a despertar y volvería a hacerme daño. Así que volví a apuñalarlo. Quinta puñalada, sexta, séptima y seguí hasta perder la cuenta; volviéndolo solo una masa de piel y sangre.

Abro los ojos, pero eso no aleja las imágenes de mi mente y mis ojos empiezan a recorrer el lugar como si fuera una extraña, como si no fuera mi propia casa. Miro abajo y doy un grito de susto al darme cuenta del resultado de mi locura. Me encuentro sentada a horcajadas sobre lo que una vez fue un humano y ahora solo era una masa irreconocible.

No aguanto más y me paro de súbito, pegándome a la pared; me llevo las manos al rostro tratando de tapar el horror que siento, mientras las lágrimas vuelven a correr libres limpiando parte de la sangre de mis manos y mejillas.

—¿Qué hice? Oh por Merlín —doy un paso para atrás y piso algo que se me hace familiar, me agacho y puedo ver mi varita partida por la mitad. De pronto siento una ira recorrer mis entrañas.

—Ese maldito rompió tu varita y te maltrató, se lo merecía —escucho sin saber de donde provenía la voz.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunto a un paso del colapso nervioso.

—No soy — me responde nuevamente—. Nosotras somos.

—¿Somos?

—Sí, yo soy tu y tu eres yo —no comprendía nada—. Soy tu ira y desesperación personificada, aunque me puedes llamar Penélope.

—Pero no te veo ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto volteando a todas las direcciones buscando a esa tal Penélope.

—Estoy aquí contigo —volvió a responder. De pronto volteo hacia uno de los espejos que habían sobrevivido a la pelea y me quedo perpleja. Frente a mi, se encuentra una mujer con ojos azules y cabello dorado, en vez de mi reflejo.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —susurro con el labio inferior temblando.

—No querida, no estás alucinando —Me responde aquella bella, pero aterradora mujer—. Estoy en tu cabeza, pero soy real.

—No puede ser —continúo en shock—. Yo no puedo estar loca, tengo a mi marido y pronto tendremos un hijo —dijo entre lágrimas, acariciando un vientre abultado.

Mi ataque de histeria es interrumpida por aurores que llegan a la Mansión Malfoy, alertados por un Patronus que había logrado mandar pidiendo ayuda, antes que la pesadilla se desatara.

—¡Pero qué diablos —expresa uno de los aurores al ingresar, mira como si todo se tratara de una película de terror.

—¿Qué fue lo qué pasó señora Malfoy? —Tiemblo tan solo con la idea de recordar todo lo acontecido, solo podía soltar balbuceos—. Tranquila señora ya todo pasó, ahora iremos a San Mungo para que la revisen — yo asiento, hasta que recuerdo y el miedo me invade.

—¡Merlín santo mi bebé! —exclamo tocándome el vientre. Los aurores presentes, solo se quedan miraron entre ellos—. Ese desgraciado me atacó y... —no puedo continuar contando, era demasiado para mi.

—Tranquila Señora, solo díganos donde se encuentra su hijo e iremos a buscarlo —trató de calmarme uno de los aurores; mientras atrás de él, escuchaba como dos auroras se preguntaban sobre cuándo el matrimonio Malfoy había tenido un hijo, luego de ese trágico momento.

—Pero ¿Qué dice? —pregunto indignada—, mi hijo se encuentra aquí —digo señalando mi vientre. Pero parecía, que todo lo que yo dijera, no los convenciera. Solo pude ver como el auror pestañeaba extrañado, para luego solo asentir a dos aurores.

—Está bien señora, usted se encuentra en shock en este momento; por favor acompañe a estos magos para ser enviada a San Mungo —yo solo asentí y empecé a seguir a los aurores; pero antes de salir por la puerta, me volteé hacia el jefe de aurores.

—Por favor les pido que notifiquen a mi esposo; ya que mi varita fue rota —todos me quedaron mirando perplejos, como si no supieran como reaccionar, hasta que uno de ellos tomó la palabra.

—Pero Señora Malfoy, su esposo es la víctima —mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión—. Es su cuerpo, el que yace ahí —dijo señalando esa masa de piel y sangre en el piso.

Eso fue todo lo que Hermione escuchó hasta caer desmayada, logrando que una almohada se desprendiera de su vientre donde se encontraba amarrada.

Al día siguiente...

_"En exclusiva, sepa todos los detalles del asesinato del siglo... una trastornada Hermione Malfoy asesinó a horas de la madrugada a su marido, el conocido empresario Draco Malfoy; alegando que él era el fallecido y ex pareja de la asesina, Ronald Weasley. Recordemos que hace un año el ex Gryfindor irrumpió en la mansión Malfoy, atacando a una embarazada Hermione, abusando sexualmente de ella y provocando la pérdida de su hijo._

_Parece que la mente de la heroína de guerra no se encontraba bien, resultando en esta tragedia que asola al mundo mágico. Hasta el momento no contamos con los comentarios del señor Potter ni la familia Weasley, pero esperamos contar con ello más adelante._

_Informa desde el Diario El Profeta._

_Rita Skeeter"_

Hola a todos, ahora vengo con un OS que debo de admitir no pensé sacar nunca a la luz, por no ser mi estilo de escribir; pero en mi país constantemente vemos en las noticias historias de abusos y violaciones a mujeres; y esto aumenta cada año de forma abrumadora. Quiero intentar concientizar sobre dicho tema, sé que es una historia muy cruda, pero pensé que debía publicarla, para hacer ver todos los estragos que pueden ocasionar dichos episodios que tantas mujeres tienen que sufrir. Disculpen si hiero alguna susceptibilidad de alguien.


End file.
